At 『KagerouDays』
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: "Tanggal 15 Agustus sungguh membingungkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Berulang-ulang mengalaminya. Dan tidak bisa menyelamatinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain—"ChenMin fic. Warning! GS! Alur kecepetan, OOC, GJ, Typo(s), dll! (Mungkin cerita ini Kagedays ver. ChenMin)


**Title : At ****『****Kagerou****Days****』**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, little Mistery**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • ****At ****『****Kagerou****Days****』****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : "****Tanggal 15 Agustus sungguh membingungkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Berulang-ulang mengalaminya. Dan tidak bisa menyelamatinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain—"****ChenMin fic. Warning! GS! Alur kecepetan, OOC, GJ, Typo(s), dll! **

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Author P.O.V

Matahari yang bersinar terik. Menghantarkan panasnya kebumi ini. Jongdae melihat kelayar handphonenya—_15th August, 12.43_.

Jongdae kembali berjalan dengan wajah datarnya. Didepannya, yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya tengah tersenyum. Sungguh menawan, namun Jongdae hanya sesekali melirik, tidak mau mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

"Wah~ kucingnya manis sekali~"

Langkah Jongdae terhenti, membiarkan yeoja itu mengelus-elus kepala kucing itu—kucing hitam, tapi sedikit manis juga…

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tadi. Lucu? Sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Oy Jongdae, kucing ini sangat lucu bukan?" yeoja itu mengangkat kucing hitam itu dan memeluknya. Menunjukkannya kepada namja yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Bi—biasa saja." _Sial, mengapa harus terbata?!,_ rutuk Jongdae.

Yeoja itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jika saja ia tidak memeluk kucing hitam yang lucu ini, pasti dia sudah memukul Jongdae habis-habisan.

Kembali berjalan, yeoja itu masih mengelus-elus pucuk kepala kucing itu dengan Jongdae menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Ah, dia kabur—Jongdae, dia ketengah jalan!" pekik yeoja itu takut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, yeoja itu berlari ketengah jalan untuk mengambil kucing itu kembali, Jongdae hanya menunggu saja dipinggir jalan itu—hingga matanya terbelak.

Truk besar menabrak yeoja—yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"MINSEOK!"

—_15 August, 13.00_.

**-0o0-**

Mata Jongdae terbuka lebar, peluh membasahi wajahnya. Dengan rasa berat dipunggungnya masih terasa, Jongdae memaksa dirinya untuk bangun untuk sekedar melihat keluar jendela kamarnya.

Kelereng matanya melihat kearah jam digitalnya—_15 August, 12.00_.

Ah, sepertinya itu hanya mimpi…

Ya, Jongdae yakin itu hanyalah mimpi, walau disisi lain, tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga—untuk sedikit mempercayai mimpinya itu.

…

Tamannya sangat sepi—hey, siapa pula yang mau ke taman ketika musim panas dan itu tengah hari?

Minseok memainkan ayunannya dengan senang. Disebelahnya, Jongdae termenung, memikirkan mimpinya—nyata atau tidak?

"Jongdae, ayo kita berjalan-jalan!" ajak Minseok, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongdae yang masih termenung itu.

Jongdae tersentak, dengan takut-takut, dia menerima uluran tangannya itu.

"Baiklah, kita jalan-jalan kedaerah pertokoan~!" seru Minseok semangat, rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin.

Jongdae hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Minseok dari belakang. Namun matanya terkena silau matahari dan teriknya. Setelah menghalangi cahaya dengan pergelangan tangannya, Jongdae memutuskan untuk melihat handphonenya—_15 August, 12.43_.

Jongdae sedikit terbelak sebenarnya. Kejadian ini… sangat persis.

Ah, mungkin hanya firasatnya saja. Dan ketika melihat kedepan, Minseok sudah berada 10 meter darinya, dengan ogah-ogahan, dia berlari menyusul Minseok yang tengah mengelus-elus kucing hitam—lagi?

"Jongdae, kucing ini manis sekali, ya!" ucapan polos Minseok terdengar.

Jongdae hanya terdiam acuh, seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Minseok.

"Baiklah, kita akan berjalan-jalan bersama tuan kucing~!" ucap Minseok, sambil memeluk kucing itu dengan lembut.

Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan fikiran-fikiran negative.

"Ah, kucingnya kabur—oh tidak, dia ketengah jalan!"

Jongdae melebarkan matanya. Kejadian ini seakan berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan ia masih mematung ketika tubuh Minseok terlempar oleh truk.

Ini… kenapa…?

Dan, masih dalam keadaan syok, matanya menemukan sesosok namja dengan baju hitam dan rambut hitam menyeringai kearahnya.

**-0o0-**

Jongdae masih terdiam di ayunannya, membiarkan Minseok bermain dengan angin-angin musim panas ini.

"Jongdae, ayo kita berjalan-jalan! Taman ini sangat sepi, hanya ada kita berdua!" keluh Minseok.

Jongdae menggeleng pelan, "Lagipula, siapa yang mau keluar saat siang hari dimusim panas, bodoh."

Minseok merengut, "Uuuh…. Aku tidak bodoh!"

Minseok berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongdae yang hanya terkekeh pelan, sinar matahari yang mengganggu matanya dia biarkan, melebihbaikkan melihat handphonenya—_15 August, 12.43_.

_Tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi lagi!,_ batin Jongdae.

Jongdae berjalan menyusul Minseok, dan sudah menemukan dirinya tengah memeluk kucing hitam.

"Kau terlalu lama, Kim Jongdae! Dan lihat! Aku menemukan kucing yang lucu~!" seru Minseok senang.

Jongdae hanya menghela nafas, lalu membiarkan Minseok berjalan duluan sambil bercanda dengan kucing yang berada didalam pelukannya ini.

"Ah dia kabur—aku harus mengejarnya!—Jongdae…?" tangan Minseok ditahan oleh Jongdae. Raut muka bingung terlihat jelas diwajah Minseok.

"K—kita ke arah lain!" tegas Jongdae, menarik tangan Minseok kelawan arah dari kucing tadi.

**BRAK**

Kepalan antara tangan terlepas, Jongdae melihat kebelakang—dan terkejut.

Tumpukan beton besi bangunan jatuh dan tepat mengenai perut Minseok.

Jongdae melangkah mundur takut, dan sekilas, laki-laki serba hitam itu membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya sambil menyeringai.

'_Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.'_

Dan laki-laki itu pergi.

Jongdae meremas rambutnya frustasi, melihat Minseok yang tengah berusaha menggapainya dengan beton tertancap diperutnya dan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

'_Mengapa… mengapa…?'_

Dan hanya terdengar suara jerit orang-orang dan suara sirine—entah polisi atau ambulan.

**-0o0-**

Kucing dalam pelukan Minseok terlepas, sebelum Minseok mengeluarkan kata-kata, Jongdae berlari sambil menarik Minseok, bukan kearah jalan raya maupun tempat yang sedang dibangun. Namun menuju jempatan penyebrangan.

Diujung tangga, Jongdae terengah-engah, namun karena kurang lengah, tautan tangan terlepas. Minseok yang belum menjaga keseimbangannya terjatuh dari tangga.

Jongdae melebarkan matanya, matanya menangkap sosok serba hitam itu, menatapnya sendu.

Gerakan mulutnya seolah mengatakan, '_Sudah kukatakan, bukan?_'

Sekali lagi, Jongdae gagal melindunginya.

**-0o0-**

Jongdae sekarang mengerti, dia terjebak diputaran waktu.

Entah siapa yang mempermainkannya.

Tapi dia sungguh muak dengan semua ini. Namun mau bagaimana, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa mengikuti alur dan berusaha menyelamatkan Minseok.

Sosok hitam itu terus berada dalam putaran waktu itu. Entahlah, Jongdae merasa familiar dengan sosok itu, namun dia tidak terlalu peduli.

Ditengah ruang hampa, dengan pintu-pintu demensi yang berhias darah itu berada disekitarnya, Jongdae meringkuk, meremas rambutnya frustasi, matanya melebar penuh ketekanan, raut mukanya lelah.

Sungguh, dia tidak ingin menjadi dirinya sekarang.

**-0o0-**

_15 August, 12.43._

Jongdae berjalan murung mengikuti Minseok yang baru saja keluar dari taman. Jongdae melihat, mulut mungil Minseok terus mengoceh. Dan menemukan kucing hitam ditengah jalan menuju tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi, Minseok berhenti sebentar dan mengelus-elus kucing itu dan memutuskan untuk membawanya.

Dan ketika kucing itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minseok dan menuju jalan raya, ketika Minseok mau mengejar kucing itu. Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok hingga Minseok jatuh terduduk dan membiarkan dirinya menangkap kucing itu yang berada ditegah jalan.

**CKIIT**

Tubuhnya tertabrak truk. Sudut matanya masih bisa melihat, Minseok menatapnya tidak percaya, dengan raut muka terkejut. Dan disisi lain, dia menangkap sosok hitam—yang ternyata adalah dirinya yang berasal dikegelapan dirinya sendiri menatapnya juga tidak percaya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Jongdae akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

Minseok menatap beku Jongdae yang berada ditengah jalan itu, detik-detik terakhir masih bisa melemparkan seringai kepadanya. Minseok tidak peduli orang-orang yang mulai mengerubuni temannya itu, tangan mungilnya meremas rambut panjangnya, mataya menunjukkan frustasi, dan menangis keras.

Ditengah penyesalan itu, Minseok melihat sosok dirinya yang serba putih hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

'_Setidaknya, aku sudah berhasil membiarkan dia hidup._'—Jongdae.

**-0o0-**

Mata Minseok terbuka lebar. Air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan paksa, Minseok mendudukkan dirinya, melihat langit siang dimusim panas. Lalu menangis penuh penyesalan.

… menyesal karena tidak berhasil melindungi Jongdae yang sudah ia lihat berkali-kali melindunginya dari kecelakaan.

**|END|**

Jika yang suka dengan vocaloid IA dan mengetahui Jin atau Shizen no Teki-P atau Kagerou Project, pasti tahu, bahwa ini cerita mirip dengan PV nya Hibiya Amamiya dan Hiyori Asuhina yang berjudul Kagerou Days.

Memang, Rin terinspirasi dari PV itu, sepertinya sedikit mirip dengan alur cerita asli. Maaf, habisnya Rin bingung mau buat apa lagi.

O—oke, bisa dikatakan, ini adalah Kagerou Days PV ver. ChenMin.

Ada yang bingung dengan alurnya? Memang unikya alurnya, makanya Rin suka.

Jadi begini : **Keduanya terjebak dalam permainan waktu, jika Chen yang mati, Xiumin yang bakal terbangun ketika tengah siang tepat dan menyesal dsb karena membiarkan Chen mati demi dirinya. Jika Xiumin yang mati, maka yang bakal bangun disiang hari tepat itu adalah Chen yang menyesal dsb karena membiarkan Xiumin mati. Tapi sebenarnya, yang harusnya mati dan tidak ikut dalam permainan waktu adalah Xiumin, karena memang, dia sudah ditakdirkan mati. Hanya saja, disisi lain atau dimensi lain dari diri mereka membuat kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan teman masing-masing gitu walau pastinya salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mati. **

Memang agak rumit, tapi itu yang serunya xD

Oke, ini fanfic untuk yang buat 'Mianhae, Saranghae'!

Maaf yang sudah nunggu nde, maaff… banget. Rin kehabisan ide dan mengambil alasan tugas sekolah dsb, walau memang sebagian kenyataannya seperti itu… hehehe…

Oke, **mind to review~?**


End file.
